Musical Drabbles
by l-annethunder
Summary: Darbbles to ten Nickleback songs 100  words . I set my mp3 player to random and had it. Please Read and Review. Slow going though.
1. Figured You Out

Hi hi all, I've based this on a meme from lj where you write a drabble (100 words +) for the first ten songs that come up random on your mp3 player. Well I wondered how much harder would it be to do that using ten songs randomly from just one artist. And thus another insomnia production for the masses. I'm using one of my favorite bands to start to see if it will even work, and then maybe foray into others. So here we go!

Standard Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me, I still own nothing! Zfor those of you who know again I say YAY for sandboxes and insomnia!!!

_Figured You Out – Nickleback_

_And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck_

Somehow Carlos found he was always the one left holding the bag or in this case the bill. Not that it made much difference.

"I am not supporting your bad habits Zhane, you damn lush" as the not so sober silver ranger slide the check that left by their waitress across to his side.

"But their your bad habits too so therefore an even better reason for you to pay." came the happy but slurred reply from his dinner date.

"No you're my bad habit, more like a gaping hole in my wallet" granted the last part was rather thought than heard. Not that Zhane would have noticed anyway; as he seemed to have fallen asleep. Sliding money on the table, Carlos then lifted Zhane by the arms slung one around his neck to support the extra dead weight. Somehow, someway Zhane always got his way.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I have cookies. :-D**

.


	2. Gotta Be Somebody

Gotta Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the song, not the characters NOTHING. So don't sue. I have nothing to give. Unless you've got interest in well watched anime, bent manga, and laptops with a busted enter keys (I've killed it apparently ). I suggest you move along.

Notes: Sorry about the lateness of this update, life kinda got in the way, and inspiration fled the scene. :-S I should be asleep but yeah…thus and insomnia production, this fic. contains mild slash as per usual w/me. A longer musical drabble. (whole song isn't posted here)

Gotta Be Somebody

"I must be insane. This has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done. And I've got a pretty decent list from merely being associated with Zhane, let alone friends." The normally calm, Andros, found himself pacing. "How the hell did this happen, again"

"Zhane said you have a good voice and put you down to sing." Doing her best to placate his fears came the no-nonsense reply from his ever cool pink ranger, Cassie. "Besides it is just karaoke nobody cares if you're good or not."

"Remind me to end him when this is over."

"It won't be that bad, and do remember murder is bad, jail is worse and orange is so not your color." Cracking a smile at Cassie's attempt at humor.

"You're right it'll be okay. And I won't end Zhane; I'll just maim him a little. Or better yet put him cleaning duty." Satisfied with his plot for revenge, Andros settled slightly in his seat, took a deep breath in what appeared to be one final pathetic attempt at calming his nerves and resisting the urge to bolt for the nearest exit sign, and freedom.

"And now coming to the stage a Mr. Andros Hammond singing Nickelback's Gotta Be Somebody " Andros being Kerovian and last names not being pertinent, Zhane apparently found it easier to attach Ashley's which wasn't so bad as she was like a sister to him after all. Standing up Andros felt the intense need to play the doom song from Invader Zim.

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there... 

In the big scheme of things four minutes on stage isn't really that scary, but the silence that prevailed afterwards was. If he had been the type to bolt Andros would have made a beeline for the door, except by the time it dawned on him the noise in the background was applause. He really did have a damn good voice, contrary to popular belief about his being tone death. Zhane on the other hand not so much. Sitting back down at his table he got nothing but hugs, smiles, one very smug Zhane but that was ok.

Carlos and Andros found themselves alone, as everyone else seemed to have disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Dude I didn't know you could sing?"

"Yeah, I don't do it much."

"Even still you were great up there" The last part whispered in hushed pride filled tones."Makes me wonder who you were singing too, though?"

"You really are too dense if you have to ask."

A laugh so sensual laced with some serious sexual tension, was what greeted his ears next. Followed closely behind by soft firm lips in kiss that merely brushed over his, teasing more than tasting, mutters. "So I'm your S_omebody_ huh?"

"No shit!" Andros, not one to be denied, drags Carlos back down for a more serious kiss. Pressing forward like it mattered. Tongue touching the seam of Carlos' as if asking for entrance. Being forced to take a breath, Andros got what he asked for and then some, with one final reflection flitting across his thoughts

"Definitely my _Somebody_"

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ & REVIEW


	3. Far Away

_**Far Away (Musical Drabble)**_  
Title: Far Away  
Schoomp Prompt: love song  
Medium: fic  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: slash  
Summary: Carlos attempt to remind Justin just how much he means to him. (series of drabbles)

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me, I own nothing! Except my laptop, my plethora of manga, and my apartment as long as I pay rent on time. But I am however taking them out of their sandbox and playing with them in mine.

Notes: Again still 5 am here, this is yet another insomnia induced musical drabble, from my lucid yet sleep deprived mind. This is slash as per usual with me. A Justin/Carlos a influenced by re-watching way too much Turbo.(I will probably been sent to hell and flambéed by many for this but they are so cute together, SO bring the rain) Ages: random time periods. Fulfills schoomp bingo.

Song: Far Away/ Nickelback

**This time, This place/Misused, Mistakes/Too long, Too late**

The place held lots memories such a long history. From fights with Pirranatron's, to fights with each. To their first kisses, to make outs, to make up's and break-ups. They all seemed to happen by this lake.  
**  
Who was I to make you wait/Just one chance/Just one breath/Just in case there's just one left**

"I love you." There it had been said, even if a little to breathless for his taste. Carlos looked stunned. Too long it had been since coming, He never really expected it thus, it left him completely speechless.  
"Say something!" Justin looked frustrated and just a bit nervous  
Coming too, a light flush covered his tan flesh, "Say it again." Carlos commanded lightly, raising one hand to touch his cheek.  
"Why... you heard me."  
"Say it just one more time, please." Hand caressing ever so lightly.  
"Fine, I love you."  
"Once more." Tilting Justin head upward so he could see his eyes.  
"Wait what...Carlos"  
"Please..." Soft but firm words, hand never leaving his chin.  
Looking at that face Justin couldn't help but give it.  
"I love you, I love you, I love yo..."  
Words cut off fast and hard by strong arms and even stronger lips. No words given or needed. Every single moment spent waiting to hear those three little words were sealed in that kiss.  
**  
'Cause you know, /you know, you know/That I love you/ I have loved you all along  
**  
The first time Carlos had told him that was random. It came completely out of the blue. After a winning soccer game no less. Not exactly the most romantic time or place for a confession of undying devotion, but Justin gave him points for originality.  
**  
And I miss you**

They always came after he'd had a crappy day, or was really starting to feel lonely. Justin would log on to check his email and there sitting in his inbox waiting would be, 1 new message.

From: Carlos Subject: Space sucks w/out you :-(

Then he'd smile.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

It was always the same dream. They were together, happy, alone. He was right there in his arms, where he's supposed to be. Then came the magic alarm clock known as DECA and he'd wake up, and Justin's gone.

**Stop breathing/ if I don't see you anymore**

Time stood still. All around them was destruction as far as the eye could see. No command center, no powers, no anything. And yet the only thing he could think about was where in that wreckage Justin might be. God have mercy on Divatox's because if he couldn't see find him, he sure as hell wouldn't have any on her.

**One my knees, I'll ask/Last chance for one last dance**

Carlos could be unbelievably cheesy. Justin knew this. But come on who bows anymore.

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand/All of hell to hold your hand**

They'd been through a lot. There was the media craze after Countdown. The aftermath of people knowing their identities, a constant barrage of thankful people; even if they'd managed to limit their television exposure. And with that the loss of some semblance of privacy was completely gone. Justin merely smiled through it all and said "Wanna watch cheesy vampire movie."

**I'd give it all/I'd give for us/Give anything but I won't give up**

This was ass backwards. Justin found himself trying to convince his boyfriend of all the reasons WHY they rangers needed him. Why the world need him. And why he, himself, needed him to be. Too much time had been lost, too much privacy given up. He was not gonna let Carlos quit, life after being a ranger was mundane. Even if that life meant more time was spent with him. Carlos didn't know but before the night was through he was going to see reason.

**So far away/Been far away for far too long**

It was days like this when creeping through the door and upstairs to their room, only to find Justin sleeping in his sweats, on his side of the bed, and commandeering his pillow that it really felt good to missed.  
**  
I wanted/I wanted you to stay**

Of anybody he'd been more than ready to go after Divatox, granted he also thought Justin would be with them. He understood his reasons for staying behind, but that didn't make it better when it got dark, quiet and lonely on the Mega-ship and all he really wanted was Justin there with them, with him.

**'Cause I needed/I need to hear you say/That I love you**

He'd been the first to say, "I love you." And yet he had gotten used to Justin saying a variation of it. It made sense considering all the people he seemed to love went away at left him at one point or another. And he was afraid Carlos would do the same. So he didn't push him for it, but sometimes the need and want to hear those words almost outweighs the understanding behind why he doesn't.

**And I forgive you/For being away for far too long**

He was way to forgiving. He forgave Carlos, even when Carlos couldn't seem to forgive himself. They'd all been there and done that. They knew well being a ranger required. Now if only he could get Carlos to stop apologizing for long missions.

**So keep breathing/'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore/Believe it/Hold on to me and, never let me go**

The first time Carlos left, it felt like he was leaving his best friend behind; he went and came back for him. The second time it felt like he was leaving his home; he went and came back even faster. The third time it felt like he couldn't breathe and his heart was breaking; he never left.  
**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

"Welcome home."  
Was greeted with a strong hug and, "I missed you." Preceded by a kiss that went everywhere. Needless to say far away for far too long, was never really very far at all.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW (even if it's just to say this sucks) **


End file.
